Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Big Time Rush Wiki Wikia o serialu Nickelodeon "Big Time Rush" oraz o zespole o tej samej nazwie. 12:01, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 12:01, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:03, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 12:08, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # Za to, że przeze mnie przegraliście :> http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 12:13, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # Evangelyn (dyskusja) 12:28, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 12:43, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # Lego man # http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Baakamono|Baakamono]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 15:06, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 15:28, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # Wampir555 Tablica. 18:20, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) Lubię być na tak ;) # Matek678-Miłośnik Herbaty (Masz jakiś problem?) - Wiki mi się bardzo podoba :) # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 10:43, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie będę się czepiał, macie głos. ;) # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 13:14, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Wikia w miarę schludna, macie głos, tylko stonujcie kolorystykę ;) # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:35, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Kolory trochę przeszkadzają # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 14:16, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Duża, porządna wiki, nic dodać nic ująć. # — MaciekP42 11:33, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) Nie lubię tego serialu ale wiki fajna :> # [[User:Leurie|''Leurie]] [[Message_Wall:Leurie|'Dyskusja']] 14:15, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # Diode24q (dyskusja) # 20:29, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) Nie mam poważniejszych zastrzeżeń ;). A, i przydałoby się trochę "udekorować" skórkę Monobook. # Michnar (dyskusja) 16:31, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na nie:' # Irozuzu Pogadajmy! Mój wkład 12:29, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) #:Możesz wyjaśnić czemu zagłosowałeś na nie? 12:31, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Kalendarium nie wygląda fajnie. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 13:05, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) ::poprawione 13:08, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Mogę wyjaśnić. Wikia zawiera trochę błęow językowych. Artykuły tak samo jak miesiąc temu nie są ciekawe i w ogóle ta wiki nie przypadła mi do gustu. Diode24q (dyskusja) ::Ja też byłbym na nie, ponieważ tak jak Diode24q "wiki nie przypadła mi do gustu" (nie lubię tego serialu). Jednak ze względu na to, że Wiki jest bardzo dobrym stanie powstrzymam się od głosu, ponieważ doceniam waszą pracę związaną z trzymaniem porządku na BTR Wiki. ;) Astor1914 (dyskusja) 19:02, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Chociaż przyznać wam muszę, że dodaliście klika fajnych ciekawostek. Diode24q (dyskusja) ::Wściekły wygląd wiki, kolory ani nie są ładne, ani do siebie nie pasują. Czarny wygląd bym widział na takiej wiki Michnar (dyskusja) 07:13, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Fajny wygląd zrobiliście, jestem na tak, dzięki, że wzięliście pod uwagę moją radę co do czarnej wiki :) Michnar (dyskusja) 16:31, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) :Raporty są OK, ale nie samymi raportami wikia żyje. To, co odstrasza mnie to przede wszystkim wygląd i układ strony głównej.--Irozuzu Pogadajmy! Mój wkład 17:33, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::To wezmę się za stronę główną poprawie ją, jak poprawie dam znać. 17:35, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Możecie też wyłączyć tą beznadziejną muzę, jak się wchodzi na Wiki. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 10:25, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) Dr. House Wiki (anulowane) :Głosowanie anulowane, wiki nie spełnia wymagań - tylko 3 edycje w ubiegłym miesiącu. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:10, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) Mała porządna Wiki, o jednym z najpopularniejszych seriali XXI Wieku. Wiem, że Dr. House Wiki ma małe szanse na wygranie, ale mam nadzieje, że chociaż kilku użytkowników, ją odwiedzi i pozostanie na dłużej. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 12:06, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Zwiadowcy Wiki Nie zgłaszam HPW, a coś przecież muszę :), wikia dopiero zaczyna, ale chciałbym znaleźć ludzi, czytających kiedyś Zwiadowców i o tej wiki nic nie wiedzącej. Raporty nie są złe - porzucone strony są, ale gdzie do nich zalinkować? No właśnie. Ładna skórka, wiem, że jakaś wikia mnie przebije jak zawsze, ale spróbować nie zaszkodzi. Michnar (dyskusja) 07:18, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Michnar (dyskusja) 07:18, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 07:50, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) - mnóstwo nieskategoryzowanych i nieużywanych stron, plików i kategorii (na 187 artykułów to dość sporo). Dodatkowo 14 stron porzuconych i bez linków, a także potrzebne kategorie nie przekonują mnie na oddanie głosu na tak. Nad stroną główną również przydałoby się popracować :) # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 08:03, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) jw. # — MaciekP42 08:16, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Jw. # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 09:18, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Rafi już chyba wszystko powiedział, więc nie ma co dodawać. # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 10:57, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Ciemne tło oraz duża przezroczystość powodują trudności z szybkim odczytaniem tekstu. Strona główna na monobooku nie wygląda zachęcająco. Drzewo kategorii również nie wygląda dobrze i nie ułatwia znaleziena poszukiwanego artyukułu. Nawigacja również nie pomaga w poruszaniu się po Wiki, nawet chyba nie była ruszana. Reszta jak wyżej. # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 13:14, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Jw. Powoli się idzie przyzwyczaić do takiego jechania wszystkich wiki przez Michnara, choć lepszej nie wystawia ;). Później będzie się dziwił, że przegrywa z BTR Wiki (lub inną porządną, która się zgłosi)... # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:37, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # # 14:10, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) jak wyżej. # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 14:21, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHA! Weź więcej nie dodawaj takich śmieciowych/przeźroczystych wiki ok? # BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 14:47, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) JW. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:51, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) To co wyżej + mnóstwo bardzo krótkich stron (tylko 17 na 188 ma co najmniej 2 kb - to mniej, niż 10%...) # [[User:Leurie|''Leurie]] [[Message_Wall:Leurie|'Dyskusja']] 14:19, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) # 20:27, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) JW i rozwalony kod strony głównej. Efekt - rozjechana główna na Monobooku. # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 18:04, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Michnar po raz kolejny zgłasza wiki tylko dla rozgłosu, a nie dla samej kandydatury. Strasznie mi się ten fakt nie podoba. 20px '''Dyskusja:' :Do Porzuconych Stron możesz zalinkować chociażby tworząc stronę Project:Porzucone strony i tam dać linki ;) http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 09:27, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Można, ale raczej nie taki jest sens tego raportu. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Baakamono|Baakamono]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 10:01, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) :Dobrze by też było przerobić stronę główną min. ukrycie kategorii na stronie głównej, bo to przecież ona ma zachęcać użytkowników do edytowania.Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 10:08, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Strona główna w ogóle nie jest czytelna - szare teksty na szarym tle... ::RuthlessChimpanzee (dyskusja • ) 15:42, sie 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Wina całego stylu - NIC nie jest przez to czytelne —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 16:13, sie 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: :::Nie dziwie się temu stylowi, nawet nie zajrzał tutaj, więc o profesjonalny styl nie możemy się zabiegać, lepiej byłoby zostawić jeden z podstawowych motywów, które wybieramy przy tworzeniu wiki (oasis koxi). Bakugan Fanon Wiki Bakugan Fanon Wiki należy do tych miejsc, w których można wymyślać swoje własne przygody o Młodych Wojownikach, a nawet o kimś zupełnie nieznanym. Aktualnie jesteśmy na etapie generalnych porządków. Proszę o dalsze merytoryczne głosy (20pxna tak i 20pxna nie) niezwiązane z tematyką strony czy rozmiarem (tak - to o Tobie, Michnar), a postaram się popoprawiać słabe aspekty wikii. —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 13:32, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:39, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # 14:10, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 14:46, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:27, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 17:38, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 13:46, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) # — MaciekP42 11:30, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) Jw, spodobało mi się to z michnarem :> # [[User:Leurie|''Leurie]] [[Message_Wall:Leurie|'Dyskusja']] 14:26, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) Długo się zastanawiałam, ale jednak zagłosuję na tak. # 20:31, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) Nie mam zastrzeżeń, może prócz kilku nieużywanych plików. # Eldred20 Dyskusja 16:34, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Strona główna bez zbędnego natłoku treści, a jednocześnie zawarto na niej wszystko co potrzeba. „W środku” też wszystko gra. Mnie to wystarcza. #: PIRAT Z KARAIBÓW 16:53, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej. http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 16:57, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na nie:' # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 13:44, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) - Co prawda wygląd jest całkiem fajny, ale 230 porzuconych stron i 712 bez linków?! To sporo. # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 14:23, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Przeźroczysta wiki -.- #Wampir555 catch me if you can. ♥ 13:04, sie 4, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 18:09, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) Mam uczulenie na raporty. Dużo krótkich i porzuconych artykułów. #: GmenGul (dyskusja) 10:35, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:43, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Rzymianinie, w czym ci przeszkadza przezroczystość wiki? Tutaj akurat zestawienie jest tak dobrane, że spokojnie wszystko widać. —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 14:35, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Nie przeszkodziło to przecież wygranej Gothicpedii, Digimon Universe, Bleach Wiki, Wakfu Wiki, Hutnik Wiki, DDZPPF Wiki, Ben 10 Wiki czy Śródziemie Wiki... —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 14:41, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) :Porzucone strony i strony bez linków to chyba największy problem, ale nie będę zwracał na to uwagi, bo to przecież fanon. Jednak przeszkadza mi przeźroczystość nawigacji, która jest niewidoczna jak nie nakieruje na nią kursora. Jak to poprawicie to będę na tak. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 15:55, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Wyłączono —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:27, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Może źle się określiłem, chodzi mi te przyciski w nawigacji "Na Wiki", "Świat przedstawiony", ponieważ aby je zobaczyć, muszę nakierować kursor. Może to wina czcionki, a nie przeźroczystości, bo nie widać tych napisów przy takim tle. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 17:32, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::A teraz, Astorze? —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 12:27, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Jest ok. ;) Astor1914 (dyskusja) 13:46, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) Szczury laboratoryjne Wiki Szczury laboratoryjne Wiki to nowy projekt, dlatego proszę o uzasadnienie sprzeciwów, bym mógł wszystko poprawić. Co do porzuconych stron i nieużywanego pliku - trzeba poczekać do kolejnej aktualizacji, by zniknęły. Dziś je "usunąłem" :) Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 15:08, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 15:08, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # 15:10, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) fajna wiki :) # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 15:12, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 15:30, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 15:53, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) #: Astor1914 (dyskusja) 17:03, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Wycofanie głosu, patrz dyskusja. # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 17:39, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Wikia godna uwagi. Zwłaszcza, że została dopracowana w Moonbooku. Wielki plus :D # Liduh (dyskusja) 10:10, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) #: Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:51, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) Choć wiele stron jest bardzo krótkich, ale mam nadzieję, że treści będzie przybywać. Skreślam, patrz dyskusja Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:38, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 16:02, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) dobra wiki # Diode24q (dyskusja) # [[User:Leurie|''Leurie]] [[Message_Wall:Leurie|'Dyskusja']] 14:28, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) # Luki12024 (dyskusja) 07:57, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) # nowy szczur laboratoryjny # Gwevinoholiczka.pl (dyskusja) 07:50, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 18:20, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) # Albina von Roth (Meldujcie się hrabiowie!) 20:44, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na nie:' # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 11:00, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) Za namowy macie u mnie minus, a taka ładna wiki i miałam dać na tak ;( 20px '''Dyskusja: :Wiki nawet nawet, tylko nie podoba mi się kategoryzacja grafik, które są upchnięte do jednej kategorii. Nie pomaga to w wyszukaniu obrazu, którego akurat ktoś poszukuje. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 16:05, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Dzięki, już poprawiam :) --Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 16:07, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::W sumie to tylko kategoryzacja wg licencji, nie pomoże mi znaleźć zdjęcie jakiegoś tam bohatera, ale nie będę mocno marudził. Chciałem to poprawić to masz głos. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 17:03, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Mimo, że zawartość wiki pzostawia sobie wiele do życzenia, to ze względu na wygląd, który zrobił na mnie wielkie wrażanienie i to, że staracie się poprawić błędy zagłosuję na "tak". :: Diode24q (dyskusja) :Tak dla ogólnej informacji - to nie jest najlepszy sposób na zdobycie tytułu wikii miesiąca. ;) Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:24, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Tak tym bardziej się nie wygrywa. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:38, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Nie wiem, co w tym złego. Nie ma tego w regulaminie. A z tego co widzę, Rafi nie zmusza nikogo do głosowania, tylko to proponuje. Przecież nie wszyscy wiedzą o wybieraniu wikii miesiąca. A poza tym usunął to - czy to nie dobrze?--Irozuzu Pogadajmy! Mój wkład 11:06, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) :W poprzednich głosowaniach również to się zdarzyło, wtedy też nikt nie zmuszał do zagłosowania, takie zagranie jest nie w porządku względem innych. To, że usunął świadczy o tym, że nie chce aby ktoś inny o tym wiedział. W moich oczach to jest po prostu złe zagranie i takich rzeczy nie pochwala, dlatego jestem na nie. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 11:17, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Bodajże podobny przypadek był z LordThionem. Tylko, że Rafi poinformował tylko, że takie głosowanie się odbywa i poprosił o zagłosowanie. W tamtym czasie Lord poprosił dokładnie o głos '''za dla swojej wiki i (bodajże) na nie dla SAO Wiki. Taka informacja nie jest zła. Zawsze jest szansa, że więcej osób zagłosuje, a nie tylko stali bywalcy CS. (jak Ja, Ty, Painto czy Myslec) —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 14:32, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: Niemniej głosowanie na wikię miesiąca nie jest plebiscytem pt.: kto ma więcej kolegów i krążenie po różnych wiki z uprzejmą informacją nie jest raczej powodem do chwały. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:51, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale Myslec ma rację, tak nie można. Wybory muszą być fair. Jakby ja miałbym tak napisać to już bym miał z 25 głosów, a tak nie robię, bo chce być fair :). Pozdrawiam. 15:07, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wycofuje głos z tego samego powodu co Myslec. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 10:20, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Słodki Flirt Wiki Słodki Flirt to wiki poświęcona grze o takim właśnie tytule. Ma ona już ponad rok i wciąż się rozwija, ma również wielu aktywnych użytkowników. IljaLolifi Evil Genius 16:57, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 17:46, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) jak wyżej #:--Majeranek_97 19:16, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:18, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 17:04, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Bałagan w raportach. ;( # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 17:06, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Nieskategoryzowane pliki oraz inne raporty leżą i kwiczą :> # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 17:07, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) - Jeszcze dużo pracy przed wami - w każdym z raportów coś nie gra, ale najbardziej przerażają mnie nieskategoryzowane pliki - chyba wszystkie! Dodatkowo żadne zdjęcie ma licencji. # 17:12, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) jak wyżej. # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:27, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Nic dodać nic ująć # ~BigLisa 09:53, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) No co tu mogę dodać, ja już mówiłam co myślę o wystawieniu naszej wiki(powody podane wyżej), jednak druga adminka myślała inaczej... # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:51, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) jw. # Wampir555 catch me if you can. ♥ 13:14, sie 4, 2013 (UTC) # — MaciekP42 11:32, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) jw :> # Diode24q (dyskusja) # [[User:Leurie|''Leurie]] [[Message_Wall:Leurie|'Dyskusja']] 14:35, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) Monobook woła o pomstę do nieba. ;-; # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 18:21, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) # 20:40, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) 20px '''Dyskusja:' :"Ma ona już ponad rok i wciąż się rozwija, ma również wielu aktywnych użytkowników. " tylko co z tego jak syf w raportach i ogólnie wszędzie? http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 17:06, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Wiesz, wielu aktywnych użytkowników może nie wiedzieć, że raporty istnieć i robić co się podobać, a jedynie napędzać liczniki obrazów i artykułów (bezokoliczniki użyte specjalnie) —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:27, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Myslec mówić kiedyś na czat, że bezokolicznik być język przyszłość ^^. A tak serio to prawda to co ty mówić mówisz :> http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 17:30, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) Howrse Wiki Wikia popularnej grze polskiej o koniach. 20px Głosy na tak: # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 17:46, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) jak wyżej # — MaciekP42 11:03, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) Jw 20px Głosy na nie: # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 11:05, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) wszystko w dyskusji # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 11:23, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) jw. # 13:23, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) jw. # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 14:49, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) Jw. + brak licencji plików (żaden szablon licencji nie jest używany, więc jak mają być licencje?) # RuthlessChimpanzee (dyskusja • ) 14:36, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) Za nazwę wiki. No i w ogóle za całokształt. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 18:57, sie 8, 2013 (UTC) Jw. # [[User:Leurie|''Leurie]] [[Message_Wall:Leurie|'Dyskusja']] 14:45, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) Główna błaga o zbawienie. ;-; # 12:40, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) 20px '''Dyskusja:' :Kolejne nieudolne zgłoszenie jakiegoś syfa pewnie. Link by się przydał. Wstawiam zakłądając że chodzi o w:c:pl.howrse-konie. http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 11:01, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) :9 nieskatowanych stron, 2 nieskatowane szablony, 5 nieskatowanych kategorii, 176 nieskatowanych plików, 6 potrzebnych kategorii, 5 porzuconych stron, mnóstwo krótkich stron, prawie 95% ma mniej niż 1000 bajtów i 82 strony bez linków. Do etapu przeglądania treści nie dotarłem... http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 11:05, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Chociaż czego się spodziewać po takim od niechcenia wręcz wstawionym zgłoszeniu? ::http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 11:10, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) :Wiedziony ciekawością kliknąłem, żeby sprawdzić skąd to niepotrzebne "w" w nazwie. Tam, zaintrygowany nie mniej niż wcześniej, kliknąłem w "poznaj założycielkę" i... cóż, to wszystko wyjaśnia. Także to, że założycielka nie ma skłonności do czytania regulaminów. :RuthlessChimpanzee (dyskusja • ) 14:36, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) ::To „w” w nazwie nie jest bez powodu. Jest taka gra przeglądarkowa „Howrse”. Nie mam pojęcia czemu jej twórcy tak ją nazwali, ale to nie był pomysł założycielki wiki. Vengir (dyskusja) 14:55, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) :@Rzymianin: Nie pomyliłeś sekcji? :D 12:40, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) Naruto Wiki Wiki, poświęcona serii Naruto. (Raporty jeszcze się nie odświeżyły po moim dzisiejszym sprzątaniu :) ) [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 19:26, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na tak: # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 19:26, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 11:38, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) Widać, że się napracowali admini :) # 11:47, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) 15 nieużywanych szablonów i 5 porzuconych stron, ale macie mój głos :) #http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 11:56, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) jw. :) #[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 12:26, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) jestem na tak :) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:03, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) Komentarz w dyskusji. # Liduh (dyskusja) 18:16, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Leurie|''Leurie]] [[Message_Wall:Leurie|'Dyskusja']] 14:42, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej #http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Baakamono|Baakamono]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 17:22, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) #[[User:Asasyn32|'As - Yuzan']][[User_talk:Asasyn32|''Pytaj]] 17:34, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 10:35, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) # [[Użytkownik:Dianek|'Dianek']][[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Dianek| ~Napisz]] 14:09, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 10:12, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) Głos na zachętę, w następnym mięsiącu będę na nie, jeżeli drzewo kategorii będzie tak wyglądać. ;) 20px Głosy na nie: # Irozuzu Pogadajmy! Mój wkład 11:58, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) #: Możesz podać powód ?? [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 12:16, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 10:14, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) Zmiana głosu :Możesz podać powód ?? [[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 12:25, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) 20px '''Dyskusja: @DemonRipper: Co do porzuconych, to jeszcze się nie odświeżyły, ale już nie są porzucone :), a jeśli chodzi o szablony, to coś z tym raportem trochę nie tak jest XD [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 12:16, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) :Nie podoba mi się fakt, że w Monobooku niektóre infoboksy w artykułach są nad treścią artykułu, a co za tym idzie, w większości przypadków bez przewijania widoczne są ze 2 linijki tekstu. Przykład: Oasis, Monobook. Poza tym - bardzo dobra wiki. Gratulacje. :) 'Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:03, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) :Osobiście irytuje mnie za mało tło w artykułach. Przy rozdzielczości 1920x1080 prawie połowa tła jest czarna ;c. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Baakamono|Baakamono]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 13:09, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Szablon poprawiony, zaś tło powinno jutro, być już dobre, trochę trudno mi jest naprawiać tło, bo mam znacznie mniejszą rozdzielczość i u mnie wszystko jest, ok :) [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 18:33, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Nie podoba mi się kateogryzacja plików, nie pomaga w znalezieniu poszukiwanego obrazu. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 10:14, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Aha, czyli Twoim zdaniem powinniśmy podzielić kategorię plików na: pliki z postaciami, z miejscami itd. przecież to jest dziwne i moim zdaniem nie potrzebne, no ale skoro tak uważasz to postaram się jakoś to zrobić, choć z drugiej jaki to ma sens dzielenie kategorii plików na różne, to tylko by zaśmiecało kategorię. [[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 10:26, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Podział na "Grafiki z ..." na pewno ułatwiłby odnalezienie zdjęć z ulubioną postacią. Ponadto, bardzo dziwnie to wygląda, że kategoria "Pliki" jest podkategorią kategorii "Pliki", tworzenie błędnego koła w kategoriach też nie ma sensu. Takich przypadków jest przynajmniej kilka (Przegląd, Polityka, Wpisy na blogach). Świadczy to o słabym drzewie kategorii. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 14:46, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::A ja sądzę, że łatwiej znaleźć ujęcia z poszukiwaną postacią w galerii, a nie w kategoriach. ;) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Baakamono|Baakamono]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 17:22, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Odpowiedni szablon i coś takiego można osiągnąć łatwo i przyjemnie: pl.lostpedia:Kategoria:Grafiki według postaci — Nana 08:40, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Nie licząc tego drobnego szczegółu polegającego na dodaniu tego szablonu od obrazów ^^ — Nana 08:41, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Samo stworzenie szablonu, nie byłoby takie uciążliwe, ale dodanie go do 4419 grafik ręcznie to jest po prostu nie możliwe. Zresztą wątpię, że ktoś by szukał danej grafiki po kategorii, raczej stawiałabym na galerie. [[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 12:25, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Ja jestem przyzwyczajony do szukania grafik w kategoriach, ponieważ taki typ dzielenie grafik jest bardziej rozpowszechniony na innych wikiach, ale mniejsza z tym. W tej chwili bardziej mi przeszkadza słaby system kategoryzacji na Wiki. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 16:23, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Kopiujecie storny z Narutopedii, wydaje mi się to mało profesjonalne. Diode24q (dyskusja) :::::::::To, że tłumaczymy arty z angielskiej wersji, nic nie znaczy, przecież mamy odpowiednią informacje na ten temat, zresztą takie coś nie przeszkodziło Bleach Wiki w wygraniu głosowania, ten argument jest bezpodstawny i śmieszny jak dla mnie. [[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 18:30, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::W pełni zgadzam się z Talho, czemu mamy krytykować wiki tylko dla tego, że tłumaczą z angielskiej wersji, bądź też innej ?? [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 18:38, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::W sumie macie racje. Diode24q (dyskusja) ::::::::: :@Astor1914:Kategorie zostały poprawione. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 19:58, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Zostały poprawione tylko te kategorie, które wskazałem, a nie wszystkie (np.Kategoria:Społeczność czy Forum). Ponadto połączenia kategorii wyglądają strasznie chaotycznie, jakby były robione całkowicie bez planu. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 20:31, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::To się poprawi, co do połączenie to dzieło poprzedniej administracji, która wszystko pozmieniała. [[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 12:08, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Myślę, że w miarę możliwości już poprawiłam kategorie, jeżeli masz jeszcze jakieś zastrzeżenia to powiedz, a ja postaram się naprawić to co jest źle :) [[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 12:43, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::Miałem już dawać głos na tak, ale skoro piszesz, że "jeżeli masz jeszcze jakieś zastrzeżenia to powiedz", to się jeszcze trochę poprzyczepiam. ;) Kategoria Strona Główna jest w kategorii "Elementy strony głównej". Wydaje mi się, że powinno być odwrotnie ponieważ to "Elementy strony głównej" jest kategorią węższą od "Strony Głównej". Co do drzewa kategorii (który wygląda bardziej jak Glicynia, a nie tradycyjne drzewo), jest ono tak poplątane, że nie wiem jak się po nim poruszać, przez to nie mogę znaleźć kolejnych błędów. ;) Astor1914 (dyskusja) 13:38, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Pierwsze zastrzeżenie poprawione, co do drugiego trochę trudno mi będzie to zrobić :|[[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 18:47, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) Także się trochę pouczepiam :) W MediaWiki:Common.js zostawiłem wam drobna notkę na końcu dotycząca starego, niedziałającego skryptu, moglibyście zrobić porządek z tym skryptem. :Vuh porządek z tym skryptem zrobiony :) [[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 11:27, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) My little pony wiki My little pony to serial o kucykach.Przedstawia perypetie 6 kucyków z miasteczka Ponyville czyli Twilight Sparkle , Rainbow Dash , Pinkie Pie , Fluttershy , Rarity i Applejack. Każdy kto lubi mlp powinien zajrzeć na tą bogatą w wiadomości i zdjęcia. Fairynelunia2 (dyskusja) 10:54, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na tak: : Fairynelunia2 Brak wymaganych 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 11:52, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) #— MaciekP42 09:33, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) to koksi 20px Głosy na nie: #http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 11:17, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) za samo nieudolne zgłoszenie - nawet nie będę sprawdzał. skreślam uzasadnienie, ale i tak jestem na nie :> #Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 11:30, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) #WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 11:52, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) # 12:22, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) #Honorowy głos na nie - Vengir (dyskusja) 14:33, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Leurie|''Leurie]] [[Message_Wall:Leurie|'Dyskusja']] 14:39, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) # Nie jesteśmy gotowi. Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 16:20, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 17:37, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 10:35, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) # Xx RainbowDust xX (dyskusja) 16:42, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 18:34, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) 20px '''Dyskusja:' :Takie zgłoszenie pokazuje chyba poziom edytorów ;) http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 11:22, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) :No cóż, miałem nadzieję, że to nie będzie konieczne, ale właśnie rozpocząłem dyskusję nad dodaniem tej wiki do listy wiki, które nie chcą brać udziału w głosowaniu. Na razie wynik jest pozytywny i jeśli tak pozostanie, to nie ujrzycie tej wiki w tym głosowaniu, póki nie będzie się ona do tego nadawać. Tymczasem proszę nie przejmujcie się zbytnio tym zgłoszeniem, możecie po prostu oddać głos na nie i robić swoje. Vengir (dyskusja) 14:33, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Pozwolę sobie zwrócić uwagę szanownemu Painto maniakowi (przepraszam, jeśli przekręcam nick), że zgłosiła nas osoba niezwiązana z naszą wiki i to bez jakiegokolwiek uzgodnienia ze społecznością (znowu). Zarówno społeczność jak i administracja naszej wiki są przeciwne takim zgłoszeniom, gdyż zdajemy sobie sprawę, że się jeszcze nie nadajemy do tego zaszczytnego tytułu. Proszę więc, by nie oceniano naszej społeczności na podstawie wybryków osób, które z naszą społecznością nie mają nic wspólnego. Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 16:20, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) Wiedźmińska Wiki Wiedźmińska Wiki to wiki, której celem jest zebranie informacji na temat świata wiedźmina - dojrzałego świata, gdzie nie istnieje podział na dobro i zło, a przemoc i pogarda jet chlebem powszednim. Wiki obejmuje przede wszystkim dzieła stworzone przez samego twórcę świata, Andrzeja Sapkowskiego, ale staramy się brać pod uwagę również inne dzieła osadzone w tym świecie - takie jak gry komputerowe, papierowe RPG "Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni" czy film i serial "Wiedźmin". SMiki55 (dyskusja) 15:26, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # SMiki55 (dyskusja) 15:33, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) # Michnar (dyskusja) 19:21, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) starają się :) # — MaciekP42 11:02, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) Ciekawy styl, ładne artykuły :> 20px Głosy na nie: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 15:33, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Straszny bałagan w raportach... # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 15:42, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) jw. # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 16:11, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Raporty wyglądają strasznie, reszty już nie chciało mi się sprawdzać. # 16:28, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) jak wyżej. # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 18:34, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Czemu mi to robice? Kocham wiedźmina ale muszę dać na nie: Wielki bałagan w raportach! # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 05:38, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) Pomimo mojego sentymentu do "Wiedźmina" raporty nie pozwalają mi zagłosować na tak. # Wampir555 catch me if you can. ♥ 14:30, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Fakt, raporty nie prezentują się zbyt wspaniale. Spójrzcie jednak na to z innej strony - wikia stale się rozwija. Niedawno za przykładem użytkowniczki Enaris zacząłem dodawać do artykułów o postaciach i stworzeniach infoboxy. Każdy kraj jest w miarę szczegółowo opisany, przy większości z nich są zamieszczone tabele szczegółowo opisujące ustrój, głowę państwa, walutę, język urzędowy, flagi i godła danych państw. Poza tym: gdyby oceniać wiki po raportach, najgorszą okazałaby się Wikipedia. Serio uważacie Wikipedię za gorszą od zgłoszonych tu Wikii? ;) Pozdrawiam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 17:09, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Raporty są ważne (patrz 6. punkt poradnika). Wiem z własnego doświadczenia :> Poprawiłem to co wymienili w pierwszym głosowaniu, a podczas drugiego większych zastrzeżeń nie było :> Poprawcie raporty i możecie spokojnie próbować swoich sił w tym plebiscycie :> http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 17:27, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Cóż, najwyżej poprawię i zgłoszę jeszcze raz, za miesiąc. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 17:33, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Raporty to nie wszystko, np. monobook wygląda słabo, jest nieźle rozjechany. Ponadto, sporo zdjęć nie ma informacji o licencji. Strona ma dziwną kategoryzacje, nierozumiem dlaczego strona główna jest w kategorii "Postaci" oraz dlaczego kategoria "Strona Główna" jest w kategorii "Języki". Astor1914 (dyskusja) 08:43, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nawet nie wiedziałem o tym bałaganie, dzięki za info :) Ja raczej kategoriami się nie zajmowałem, teraz będę się baczniej przyglądał, czy wszystko jest na właściwym miejscu. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 11:25, sie 12, 2013 (UTC)